Call For A Captain
by HanHannie
Summary: One Shot - Alternate Ending for the Anime. Ichigo becomes a Captain. Simple and Easy.


**Just got an idea and went with it. Sorry if you don't like it. But I didn't think it was too bad**

* * *

Ichigo stands, confidently, in front of eleven of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads after defeating Kugo Ginjo. There he asks to bury Ginjo's body in the World of the Living, giving all the captains, Rukia, and Renji the surprise of a lifetime.

For when asking for Ginjo's body to be buried elsewhere, he is therefore asking for a pardon for one of the biggest criminals in Shinigami history. Despite this fact, Ichigo stands tall and strong as he is questioned about his motives.

"As a substitute soul reaper, I, at least, owe him that respect. So I'll do it. Especially since I plan on continuing to be one." He smirks, triumphantly.

All Court Guard Squad Captains breathe with relief and smile in pride for they will not lose one of their most precious and strongest soldiers today. The Head Captain Yamamoto agrees to his request, pardoning Ginjo, the first substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo turns to leave along with Rukia and Renji following close behind. "Ichigo Kurosaki." The Head Captain states, commandingly.

He turns his head around to answer The Head Captain. "Approach the front, Ichigo Kurosaki." He commands.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji look at each other, obviously confused with the current situation. "Alright." Ichigo nods before passing his two friends to walk down the aisle.

As Ichigo glides down the aisle he notices small smiles and smirks from captains along his sides.

"What's going on?" He asks as he approaches the Head Captain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The Head Captain repeats.

"Yes, Head Captain." He blinks, clearly uncomfortable and obviously confused.

"Please kneel." Yamamoto orders.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinks again.

"Do it, you idiot!" Soifon growls.

"Uh, right." He agrees. He steps back slightly and kicks his right knee forward before resting on his left calf. He places his right hand on his right knee and his left fist on the ground in front of him. Then he bows his head awaiting Captain Yamamoto to begin.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He says.

Looking up, he replies, "Yes, Head Captain."

"The Court Guard Squads have issued a new position. It is a Captains position in the World of the Living."

"Okay."

"By a thirteen out of thirteen vote, you have been chosen to take on this position as Captain of the World of the Living, better known as the 14th Captain."

He gasps along with Rukia and Renji in the back of the room. _A Captain's position, to me, a substitute soul reaper? No way._ He thinks.

"A thirteen out of thirteen vote?" Ichigo repeats. He looks behind him, starring at the members of the Court Guard Squads or friends as he's come to know them as. "All of you?"

Some smile, some nod while others just pass a glance. "But why?"

"Why not?" Byakuya Kuchiki answers, "You have certainly proven yourself. Have you not?"

"Byakuya," Ichigo starts, scratching the back of his head "Well I–"

"Taking down Aizen," Toshiro Hitsuguya, "then Ginjo and many others in between. While also making significant changes to the Soul Society's traditions just by being determined. That alone makes you more than qualified."

"But I'm only a substitute." Ichigo argues.

"This is a job only a substitute can accomplish." The Head Captain replies. Ichigo spins around to face him again.

"What do you mean?"

"This position has been made with specifically you in mind, Ichigo." Someone explains behind him.

"Shunsui." Ichigo spins around again.

"This Captain's position has been issued to give you the respect and leadership opportunity that you deserve." He enlightens.

"Respect?"

"Wasn't that something that Ginjo was complaining to you about?" Toshiro asks, though it sounds more like a statement, "The combat pass, I mean. How it didn't give you the respect nor rank that you deserve."

"W-Well, yeah b-but—" Ichigo stutters his body tensing.

"Then you should have no problem accepting this offer." Byakuya interrupts.

"Don't worry, Ichigo," Shunsui says trying to calm him down, "This position doesn't really ask for more than what you already do."

"But I can't be in charge of other soul reapers." He squeals.

"Like we'd give you, a substitute, a squad or soul reapers." Toshiro blurts out as he crosses his arms across his chest. "You're not at that rank yet."

Ichigo stutters on his words again, "W-What do you m-mean?"

"This is not a Squad Captain position," Byakuya explains, "You can think of it as a Substitute Captain position?"

"S-Substitute Captain?" Ichigo blinks in confusion.

"This guy is clueless." Toshiro mumbles clearly agitated.

"Calm down, Captain Hitsuguya," Shunsui pleads, "Give the kid a break. This is a lot to take in."

Toshiro huffs as Shunsui continues, "Sorry about that Ichigo. But your position, though you are of Captain Status does not issue you a full squad. Your job description is: to take care of affairs that have to do with The World of the Living and Karakura Town. You will be notified of any and all problems from the soul society and will act accordingly on your side. You'll also have to be informed of any problems related with The World of the Living. The only real difference to your normal routine is that you'll have to come to the Soul Society to attend regular Captain's Meetings every month or so."

"That being said," Byakuya adds, "You will have a lieutenant."

"Really?" Ichigo replies.

"Yes." The door clicks closed.

"Jushiro." Ichigo states as Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Court Guard Squad, enters.

"Captain!" Rukia exclaims, as this is the first time in weeks she's seen her captain out of bed.

"Hello, Rukia." He smiles, "Renji."

"Sir." Renji replies orderly.

"Welcome, Jushiro Ukitake." The Head Captain announces.

"Hello, Head Captain. Looks like I've made it just in time." He replies back with an even bigger smile. "Now as for Ichigo's lieutenant, I'd like to offer Rukia Kuchiki, the current lieutenant of the 13th Court Guard Squad, to be transferred to be the lieutenant of the 14th Court Guard Squad under Captain Ichigo Kurosaki."

Everyone stares in awe at the current proposition. Ichigo and Rukia being the most surprised of the group. "Captain Ukitake, are you suggesting that you wish for Rukia Kuchiki to be transferred to the 14th Court Guard Squad?" The Head Captain asks in clarification.

"I do." He answers, confidently.

"But sir!" Rukia blurts out before being interrupted.

"Rukia, I do hope you forgive me. You've served me well, but I think Ichigo needs you more than I do. Don't you think?" He says placing a hand on her shoulder, caringly, as he stares deeply into her eyes with seriousness.

Breaking eye contact, Rukia bows and yells, "Thank you, sir! It's been an honor to be your lieutenant."

"Don't be overzealous, Rukia. Ichigo hasn't accepted the position, yet." He chuckles slightly.

Both Ukitake and Rukia look to Ichigo who has frozen in place in awe. "Well, Ichigo? What do you say?" Byakuya asks, stoically.

Ichigo takes a breath and composes himself. He then spins around to face the Head Captain. "I accept." He nods in affirmation.

"Very well." He replies. Chojiro Sasakibe, the lieutenant of Squad One, brings out a Haori (a white cloak that is traditionally placed over the Shihakusho or black yukata for Captains) with the number fourteen etched into the back in black.

"Rise Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo complies. "Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I offer a promotion of Ichigo Kurosaki to be the 14th Captain of the World of the Living and Rukia Kuchiki to be his lieutenant. From this moment on all concerns dealing with the World of the Living and Karakura Town must be issued through Ichigo Kurosaki. Do your recommendations still stand?"

"Yes, Head Captain." The twelve of them reply in unison.

"Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Head Captain." She replies.

"Do you wish for your transfer to lieutenant of 14th Court Guard, under the Captain Kurosaki?"

"Yes, sir!" She replies immediately. Ukitake smiles at her, making sure that she does not regret her decision.

"Very well." The Head Captain nods, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes, Head Captain."

"Do you promise to uphold the traditions and law for the good of the Soul Society? As well as act in battle when one of those is broken?"

He doesn't hesitate, "I do."

"Then I hereby promote you, Ichigo Kurosaki, to the status of Captain. Serve us well, Captain Kurosaki." He says in closing as he hands Ichigo his Haori.

"I will." Ichigo smiles, taking the folded Haori from the Head Captain into his hands. Everyone behinds him bursts out in applause. Happily, Ichigo turns around to face them. From there he walks down the aisle surrounded by pats on the shoulder, "good wishes", and "well done's."

He meets Rukia and Renji on the other side, both congratulating him then saluting him in honor of his new rank.

"Don't let it go to your head now." Renji warns, sarcastically.

"Jealous?" Ichigo smirks back.

"Yeah. But I'll be there one day."

Ichigo nods in affirmation. Together they leave the Captain's Room.

* * *

Opening the doors of the Captain's Room, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are surprised to see many others awaiting Ichigo outside. Everyone: Kisuke, Yoruichi, all of the lieutenants including Ikkaku, Yumichika. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime are there and even Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, is present.

"Congratulations!" They yell together. Ichigo blinks in surprise as everyone quickly gathers by the door, asking him questions and congratulating him with words and pats on the back.

"Hey what the hell are you doing just holding your haori?" Ikkaku asks clearly annoyed but happy for his friend, "Put it on already."

"Oh right." Ichigo responds. He grabs Zangetsu, taking the zanpakuto off his back and hands it to Rukia for a moment. He unfolds the haori, looking at the number on the back. He swiftly sweeps it around his shoulders and puts his arms through the designated holes.

After straightening it slightly on his body, he grabs Zangetsu back and slings it over his shoulder where it belongs. From there he looks on to the crowd before him and even looks back at the captains behind him still stuck in the doorway.

He smiles and then walks forward to his new future.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! I hope I spelled everything right, Bleach has a lot of long, hard names. I apologize if I did.  
Please Review! **


End file.
